


Lying to yourself

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from when Aaron and Camille separated a second time after Aaron told her he loved her but didn’t know if he liked her





	Lying to yourself

“I don’t know how to look you in the eye after the things I’ve done”Aaron told Camille 

“You said it yourself”Camille countered 

“I know what I said and I regret saying it”Aaron replies 

“How can we be married when you don’t even like me?”Camille had asked him 

“Honesty is better than lying to yourself”Aaron quipped 

“Right now we are just friends and nothing more”Camille said


End file.
